1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, in which a password key is set up and stored by a key signal which includes an arrow key signal, in order to set up a password, access is allowed if the key signals including the arrow key signals are matched with each other when they are compared.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a display apparatus, i.e., a Smartphone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer, or the like, is turned on; screen protection is stopped; a subscription channel is authenticated; and so on. A password is set up in order to prevent exposure of personal information and to maintain a function of restriction.
In general, a combination of letters and numerals is used to set up a password for a computer. In the case of a display apparatus, the password is set up through a remote controller. Through the remote controller, numerals are mostly input for setting up the password. However, if such a numerical password is easily determined; for example, if the numerical password generally contains numerals or a special date familiar to and shared with family members, etc., the password is likely to be exposed.
Accordingly, a function key has been used to set up the password and to allow access. However, the function key has no numeral key, and it is thus impossible to have access when the numerals of the password are combined with each other.
The arrow keys are provided for moving in a setting direction, and serve to move only to a selectable object on a screen.
Accordingly, it has been a requirement that the arrow key itself is set up as the password key so as to improve security capabilities.